


见面的方法

by tnktf0218



Category: Emergency Interrogation Room, 緊急取調室
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnktf0218/pseuds/tnktf0218
Relationships: Katsutoshi Kajiyama/Yukiko Makabe, 梶山勝利／真壁有希子





	见面的方法

一  
像往常一样，紧审下班后的聚餐结束了。告别了众人后，梶山胜利和真壁有希子并肩走在回家的路上。  
“管理官，今天是不是又被部长骂了？”  
“嗯，那个人一直如此，我已经习惯了。”  
“部长肯定很生气，就是你总在他面前摆出那么一副无所谓又不服气的样子，他才会一直揪着你说个不停吧。”  
“喂，别说得好像自己什么都知道的样子。”梶山皱了皱眉头，却不能否认真壁说的是事实。  
“啧，这样下去可不行啊，”真壁笑嘻嘻地揶揄他，“这样下去你就真的爬不上去咯。”  
“这就不劳你费心了。对于如何在警视厅里往上爬这件事我比你有经验得多。我只是现在突然……”  
真壁好奇地盯着他：“突然？”  
“……突然不想了。”  
“诶？诶？”真壁大吃一惊，不由得凑近了他，“怎么会，为什么？”  
梶山皱紧眉头，没有回答，只是往前走。  
真壁加快了脚步，又绕到他的另一边，不死心地问：“到底为什么？”  
梶山不耐烦道：“为什么你心里应该很清楚吧。”  
“嘛，还是想听你本人亲口说出来。毕竟我再怎么清楚，也只是我单方面的猜测而已。谁知道是猜对了，还是猜错了。”  
梶山嗤笑一声：“你明知道自己不可能猜错。”  
真壁收起嬉笑的态度，小心地说道：“你今天好像心情不好。”  
“对不起。”  
“算了，算了，我们去二次会吧？我知道一家居酒屋，就在这前面不远……”  
不，熟悉的恐惧感再次向梶山袭来，他想摇头，发现脖颈僵硬得吓人，喉咙也被堵住了，发不出声音。他想要拒绝，但鬼使神差地，他的胳膊却像被谁控制一般，狠狠地朝真壁推了一把。真壁踉跄着被他推到马路的正中央，一辆疾驰的汽车就这样向她驶来。  
“砰”地一声巨响，真壁的身体向空中飞去，继而如同失去牵引的木偶一般无力地掉落在地上。梶山冲过去，急忙抱起她，发现她脸色苍白，双目紧闭，表情如同熟睡一般安详。  
“真壁，真壁！醒醒啊！不要睡，不要睡，睁开眼睛，只要睁开眼睛就好了……”梶山焦急地喊道，但怀中的人毫无反应。  
梶山朝四周大声喊：“来人啊！帮忙叫一下救护车，帮忙叫一下救护车好吗！”  
没有人应他。  
街道空荡荡的，没有一辆车，也没有行人。周围店铺已全部灭了灯，只有路灯还在亮着。真壁躺在梶山的怀里，但她的身上干干净净，既没有任何伤口，也没有流血。  
连路灯那昏黄的光也渐渐暗淡了，绝望如同一幅巨大的黑色幕布，慢慢铺在梶山的身上。  
梶山不再叫喊，他想，完了，一切全完了。  
接着，远处又响起一阵刺耳的鸣笛声，似乎已经来不及刹车了，汽车的远光灯由远及近地照过来，看起来车速很快。  
梶山长舒一口气，抱紧了怀里的真壁，闭上眼睛：“太好了。”  
车子越来越近，下一秒就要撞上梶山的身体。  
没有预想之中的疼痛，没有任何声音。梶山睁开眼睛，卧室的天花板映入眼帘。他伸出手臂，用指尖勾到放在床头柜上的手机，再一用力，手机掉到了地上。梶山叹了口气，极不情愿地起身，坐在床边，把手机捡了起来。他轻轻按亮了屏幕：  
凌晨四点零一分。  
二  
又是这个时间了。  
梶山起身，拉开了窗帘。东京的天空还是一片灰暗，太阳比他醒得还晚。他走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出了一罐啤酒，拉开拉环，啜饮了一口。这是最后一罐了啊，他看着空空如也的冰箱想道，一会儿去楼下便利店里再买两箱吧。  
最近一年，他每天都在凌晨四点准时醒过来，之后便再也难以入睡。他回到卧室，坐在地板上，看到远处街上已经有人在走，小小的像蚂蚁一般。他伸出手，大拇指和食指之间留出一条缝隙，使得街上的人影恰巧挤在这小小的缝隙里。接着，他合上了两指，如同隔空捏死了一只蚂蚁。  
他想，如果真的有神存在的话，大概也像我一样，只是在无聊的时候漫无目的地选中了一个人，接着毫不费力地轻轻捏死吧。  
人就是蚂蚁。  
他又喝了一大口，一罐啤酒很快就见了底。通常他每天早晨是要喝两罐的，便利店里成箱售卖的啤酒也都是偶数罐，按理说今天应该恰巧留下两罐才对。他想，也许是他哪天口渴，多喝了一罐，而自己又不记得了吧。真是麻烦，下次想要多喝的时候，应该直接喝掉两罐。  
他又站起来，把空罐子扔到垃圾桶里，接着去卫生间洗漱。镜子里映出他疲惫的一张脸，发青的脸色，凹陷的脸颊，还有深深的黑眼圈。他举起剃须刀，小心地把下巴上的胡茬干干净净地剃掉。  
真是没精神的一张脸啊，对着这么一张脸，哪怕是心情极好的人，也要感到不舒服的吧，也难怪部长最近的责骂越来越多也越来越长了。  
没办法，他想，失眠的毛病治不好，人就会这样的。  
人上了年纪总会失眠，这是自然规律。  
穿上衬衣，系好领带。他把一直朝下放在床头柜上的相框重新竖了起来。相框里面貌姣好的女人对他露出无忧无虑的笑容，他也笑了笑：“真壁，早上好。”  
出门前，他把两粒药片吞进了嘴里。医生说，他的心脏已经开始衰弱了，所以需要吃一些药物保养。他总是失眠做噩梦，也和心脏的问题有一定的关系。他去楼下的便利店扛回来两箱啤酒，把它们放进冰箱之后，才出门上班。  
紧审的控室里，大家已经早早到了。梶山胜利低头看了眼手表，确信自己没有迟到。他强打精神道：“大家，早上好！”  
“管理官，”老春心事重重地迎上前，“早上好，今天有好好吃饭吗？”  
梶山挠了挠头，不好意思道：“对不起，今天睡过头了，没有来得及。”  
老春苦口婆心：“管理官，不管怎么样，人总要吃饭的呀。”  
“是啊是啊，这样身体才能撑得住。”老菱点头附和。  
小玉塞给他一包便利店里的三明治：“这是今天我早晨多买的一份，管理官你吃了吧。”  
老菱递给他一袋牛奶：“喏。”  
“让大家为我费心了。”他回到座位上，拆开三明治的包装袋，胃里突然翻江倒海。他不饿，也不想吃东西，但此刻紧审所有人的目光都紧紧地黏在他身上。他只好缓慢地，一口一口地咬下去，尽可能不去咀嚼而把食物咽进肚子里。  
吃完后，老春对他道：“管理官，部长说，新人已经确定了，下个月初会来报到，让我们准备好。”  
“嗯。”梶山点点头，“等新人到的时候，就麻烦大家帮忙带一下了。”  
“管理官，昨天又和部长吵架了吗？因为我们想翻案？”  
梶山摇摇头：“没有，部长很支持我们，这也不是紧审第一次这样了。大家只要放开手干就好了，如果出了什么事，最后我都会负责任的。”  
小石川春夫看着面前若无其事撒着谎的上司，心里五味杂陈。今天一大早，磐城部长就把他叫到了办公室里，狠狠地发了顿脾气。末了，又把新人调动的事情告诉了他，让他代为通知梶山。部长气咻咻的脸抽搐着，看起来有些滑稽，但小石川笑不出来。  
“梶山胜利那张死气沉沉的脸，我以后再也不想看到了！”  
部长已经不是第一次这样了。从一年前开始，梶山和部长之间的矛盾就日益严重，以前肯主动让步认错的梶山，变得越来越强硬，部长的责骂也一次比一次尖刻和漫长。甚至有一次，部长被气得摔门离开了办公室。  
梶山被孤零零地撂在部长的办公室里，神情倒是依旧如同往常一般平静。笔直地站了一会儿，见部长仍没有回来的意思，他便打开门，静静地走了。  
从那之后，部长和梶山吵架吵得不可开交时，就会找小石川传话。  
不过，部长也算是个好人吧。小石川心想，至少目前来看，即便两人的关系恶化成了现在的样子，梶山管理官的位置还是坐得很稳。  
部长那个人，到底也是长了一颗肉做的心。  
三  
下班之后，梶山没有参加紧审的聚餐，径直回了家。他已经有一年没有再去聚餐了，其他三人也都理解，没有人劝他。经过警视厅附近的一个路口时，他愣了一会儿，仿佛在等待着什么，但除了来往的车流，什么也没有。  
回到家里，他突然想到，今天是给前妻和女儿打抚养费的日子。好险，他想，差一点就忘记了。从离婚后，他一直都会准时把钱打过去，从不爽约。不管发生了什么，他不能逃避自己的责任。  
因为今天被老春念叨了要好好吃饭，回来的时候，他在便利店里买了一盒炸猪排便当——他一直都是很听得进话的。他打开一罐啤酒，又打开了电视，播放的是搞笑艺人的节目。他边吃边看了一会儿，觉得没什么意思。但他又想到，真壁以前对他说过，自己很喜欢这档节目，于是又耐着性子看了一会儿。  
没意思，他摇了摇头，关掉了电视，心想，如果现在是在紧审里为了案子加班，日子或许还要好过一点。  
夜晚总是很漫长，但他又没有别的事情做，只好很慢很慢地喝着啤酒。终于捱到夜深的时候，他对着床头的真壁说了声晚安，接着把相框放倒，躺到床上闭上了眼睛。  
熟悉的梦境。  
梶山和真壁并肩走在回家的路上。  
“管理官，最近春哥好像总是有心事的样子。”  
“嗯，大概因为部长总是背着我找他麻烦吧。”  
真壁嘟着嘴抱怨，似乎很不满：“真是伤脑筋，你就没什么办法吗？怎么能让部下替你承担这些。”  
“对不起，我会想办法解决。”  
接着，相同的情节重演。提议去二次会的真壁，把她推搡到马路中央的梶山，疾驶而来的汽车，还有愈来愈近的强光。  
梶山睁开眼睛，拿起床边的手机。  
凌晨四点整。  
最近一年，他每天都在做这样的梦。他和真壁的对话内容每天都在变，仿佛她还生活在他身边似的，但梦的结尾却永远千篇一律。  
他想起一年前，真壁出事的那一天。  
连夜的审讯已经让所有人都疲惫不堪，尤其是，真壁还一直坚持担当主审，更是负担沉重。这次的嫌疑人异常难缠，梶山已经敏锐地发现，真壁的审讯方法并不适用于眼前的对象。  
“换人，接下来由春哥主审，老菱辅助。”  
真壁急切地说道：“管理官，再给我一次机会。这家伙已经到极限了，再让我上一次，我一定能让他全部坦白的！”  
“不行，”梶山干脆地拒绝，“换成春哥。”  
犯人到了极限，但和他磨了几天的真壁也同样到了自己的极限。梶山不可能同意真壁继续冒险，让她休息才是最好的方案。  
“管理官，请相信我！”  
“真壁，你回家吧。”梶山突然柔和了口气，“这几天你也累了，就只休息一天，好不好？让春哥他们上吧。”  
老菱也跟着劝：“是啊，大妈，休息好了才能打胜仗，你还信不过我们老头子吗？”  
真壁原本还想再争辩几句，但看他们这样的态度，也只好先回家了。  
“说好了，要是我回来的时候，你们还没有让他交代，就一定要换我上了，谁都不能跟我抢。”  
老春眯着眼对她笑着挥手：“知道啦，快回去吧。”  
第二天上午，梶山和一课的几个人开案情讨论会。真壁没有回来，剩下的三个人留在审讯室里继续跟犯人耗着。突然，小玉慌慌张张地闯进来，对他说了一句：“管理官，不好了，真壁出事了！”  
他猛地站起身，大脑一片空白：“你说什么？”  
后面的事情他就记不得了，那时他的大脑就如同断了电的大型机床一般失去了运转的能力，耳边所有的声音都变成了遥远而模糊的回音。据在场的一课刑警们回忆，当时听到消息的梶山，脸在一瞬间就变得惨白，然后就跌跌撞撞地往外走。他走得很快，但看着却像是会随时摔倒的样子，身形矮胖的玉垣松夫只好在一米八几的梶山旁边一溜小跑地跟着，不时还要担心地伸手扶他一把。  
总之，那个画面既好笑，又莫名有些悲凉。  
真壁在距离警视厅大楼两个路口的地方出了车祸。当时她应该是在上班途中，而肇事司机则是八十岁高龄的老年男性，错把油门当成了刹车。救护车到的时候，真壁就已经停止了呼吸，但医院还是对她进行了抢救。  
梶山到医院的时候，真壁的尸体已经被送到了太平间。  
医生满脸遗憾地摇了摇头：“很抱歉，我们已经尽力了。全身多处骨折，又有多个脏器破裂，已经回天乏术了。”  
“不……”梶山感到呼吸困难，但他还是断断续续地说道，“医生，请救救她……你听我说，她是警察，她参加过很多次危险的任务，还中过枪，但都平安无事地过来了，所以……她不会死于车祸的，你明白吗，只是一场车祸而已，不会要她的命的，一定是你们搞错了……”  
他无力的手指抓住医生的前襟，整个人像是抽干了力气一般缓缓向下滑落，“听我说，一定能把她救回来的……”梶山的声音变得含糊不清，喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声响，“她是警察，她不会死于车祸的……她不该因为车祸死掉，求求你们了……拜托……”  
医生的衣襟被他拉着，被迫弯下了腰。他露出讶异又同情的目光，轻轻掰开了梶山的手，但梶山还是坐在那里不断地重复：“不可能的，这是不可能的……”  
一旁的小玉唤道：“管理官……”  
梶山无神的双眼盯着他，呼吸急促地说道：“小玉，让他们再救救她。要讲道理，她经历过那么多危险的事情，老天不可能让她因为一场车祸就离开，不可能的……”  
玉垣松夫第一次见到如此慌乱无助的上司，他看到梶山全身都在颤抖。  
“管理官，要不要去见真壁一面？”  
梶山无言地点了点头。小玉费力地把他扶起来，艰难地向太平间走去，他能感觉到，旁边这具沉重的躯体，已经任何没有力气了。  
真壁的身体已经被清洁过了，身上没有血迹。她静静躺在那里，双目紧闭，表情安详，仿佛只是睡着了，唯一骇人的是，她的脸色苍白得如同一张白纸。梶山见到这样的真壁，突然露出了笑容：  
“喂，真壁，醒一醒，不要再睡了。”  
没有人回应。  
“嫌疑人还是没有招供，不是答应过你吗，如果这样的话，就让你来主审，你快醒醒啊。”  
已经不会有人回答他了。  
“真壁……求求你了，你这个样子我很害怕。”  
玉垣松夫默默退出了房间，留下梶山一个人。  
梶山握住真壁的手，那只手已经没有了温度，上面遍布着细小的擦伤。  
“是不是很疼？喂，你快醒醒啊，醒过来我就告诉你一个秘密，我一直没对你说，也没对别人说的秘密。”  
“你竟然不想知道吗？”  
梶山如同一尊雕像一般一动不动地站了一会儿，接着，仿佛如梦初醒般，他低下头，轻轻吻了真壁的唇，她的唇瓣还很柔软。  
他静静地盯着她，她冰冷的脸庞没有任何变化。  
梶山自嘲地笑了：“原来你不是睡美人啊。”  
“不，是因为我不是王子吧。”  
四  
小玉只在外面等了一小会儿，梶山就出来了。出来的时候，他完全变了一个人，冷静淡然，和刚刚失魂落魄的梶山完全不同。  
“跟真壁家的两个孩子联络过了吗？”  
小玉刚点了点头，就看到哭肿了双眼的姐弟俩跑了过来。  
“梶山叔叔，怎么回事？他们骗人对不对，妈妈今天早上出门的时候还好好的呢……”奈央哭着问梶山，紧紧抓着他的胳膊。  
梶山另一只手放在奈央的头上，轻轻摸了摸：“进去看看妈妈吧。”  
奈央瞬间变了脸色，她挣开了梶山的手，拉着弟弟则行一起冲进了房间里。  
“哇——”  
房间里传来一阵撕心裂肺的哭喊声，“妈妈”的叫声不停地响着，女孩和男孩的声音交织在一起，即使是等在外面的小玉，听到这样的哭声，也不由得落了泪。这时，泪眼朦胧的小玉看向旁边的梶山，却发现他的背挺得直直的，面向房间，专注地盯着拉着母亲痛哭的姐弟俩。他神色如常，脸上坚毅的线条纹丝不动，没有任何情绪，也没有掉眼泪。  
小玉产生了一种奇怪的想象，仿佛身边的人戴上了一张完美的面具。他静静地站在那里，浑身上下没有一丝裂痕。  
由于真壁的双亲已经去世，远房亲戚又在外地一时赶不回来，葬礼是梶山负责操持的，真壁家一大一小两个孩子怯怯地跟在他身后。他有条不紊地安排着一切，礼节妥帖地跟宾客们交谈着。自始至终，他都没有掉过一滴眼泪。  
小玉对老春感慨：“管理官真是个坚强的人啊。”  
老春忧心忡忡地盯着梶山忙碌的身影，揉了揉红肿的眼睛，道：“不，我看完全不是那么一回事。”  
那时情绪一直很稳定的梶山，只在守灵夜结束的聚餐上，用一副快哭了的表情说道：“如果那天，我没有叫她回家就好了。”说完这句话之后，他把杯中的酒一饮而尽，那天的他，罕见地喝醉了。  
真壁家的两个孩子拒绝了远房亲戚的收养，而是去了东京的一家儿童收容所，梶山每隔一段时间就会去看望这对姐弟。  
真壁的空缺一直没有补上，总是被梶山以各种理由推辞。梶山开始拼命工作，因为少了一个人，梶山独自承担了本该由真壁完成的工作量。原本就沉默寡言的梶山，在真壁去世之后，性格变得更加内敛，面无表情的时间越来越长，让人捉摸不透。只是，面对部长的他，却变得更加难以约束。  
紧审的众人再也不拿“一心只想往上爬”开他玩笑了，所有人都能看得出来，他已经不在乎了。他不再参加紧审的聚餐，因为害怕聚餐结束后要一个人走在那条和真壁一起走了无数次的夜路上。  
真壁离开后的第三个月，梶山有一天突然晕倒在会议室里。那时紧审连轴转了两周，梶山几乎没有睡觉。开案情分析会的时候，他站起来，只说了两句话，就直挺挺地砸向了地面，沉重的声响让在场所有人都吓了一跳。送到医院之后，医生的诊断是过度疲劳加营养不良，还有，他的心脏也出现了问题。  
梶山就是从那时起开始服药的。  
真壁的遗物是梶山负责整理的。他偷偷带了一张她的生活照，装进相框，放在了自己的床头柜上。已经离了婚的单身汉的房间，是不会有人来的。因此，他也不必担心会被人发现。  
凌晨四点半，梶山喝着啤酒，低头俯视着楼下渺小的几个人影。  
真是微不足道啊，他想，人生或死，原来是件那么随便的事。  
早上七点钟，准备出门的梶山，手机铃声响了起来。他低头看了一眼，顿时觉得天昏地暗，全身的血液都向他的头颅冲去。  
那是真壁的来电通知。  
梶山开始战栗，有那么一瞬间，他想，这么久只不过是一场梦，一切都还在对不对，真壁还活着对不对。  
他吞了吞口水，颤抖着按下了接听键。  
五  
“梶山叔叔吗？我是奈央。”  
“啊，是奈央啊……”梶山立刻泄了气，继而又强自镇定地问，“有什么事吗？”  
“则行突然出走了，到处都找不到他，梶山叔叔能帮帮忙吗？”  
“啊，这样，别担心，我会找到他的，奈央安心上课吧。”  
奈央挂掉电话，不知道是不是自己的幻觉，总觉得梶山叔叔在接起电话的一瞬间，回答她的声音是带着哭腔的。  
真壁则行在母亲去世之后，就性情大变。进了儿童收容所之后，经常冲着工作人员们大吼大叫，乱发脾气，成为了让人头疼的问题儿童。身为姐姐的真壁奈央虽然也试图管过他，但也没有多大的效果。听到他出走的消息，梶山倒也并不惊讶。  
后来，梶山在一处废弃的海滩上找到了则行。则行一个人坐在沙滩上，望着海浪一波一波地拍打着岸边，又一波一波地退去。  
梶山走过去，在他旁边坐下，陪他一起静静地看着。就这样不知道过了多久，则行突然开口道：“梶山叔叔，你想念我妈妈吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我也是，我每天都很想她。不过，梶山叔叔肯定不会懂我这种心情，因为梶山叔叔只是妈妈的同事而已，不会懂我失去最亲最爱的人的痛苦。”  
梶山沉默了一阵，问道：“则行，为什么要到这里来？”  
“因为我在想，见到妈妈的方法。”  
“方法？”  
“梶山叔叔，有梦见过我妈妈吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我没有，妈妈去世后，我一次也没有梦见过她。我很想见她，但我无论怎么样都见不到她。无论是拼命看着她的照片一整天，还是在睡前不断默念着妈妈，脑海中一直想着她的脸，都无法在梦里见到她。”  
“则行……”梶山伸出手，想摸摸他的头，被他躲开了。  
“姐姐说，梶山叔叔喜欢妈妈。那么，有多喜欢呢？喜欢到想要和她一起去死吗？不，梶山叔叔没有那么喜欢妈妈，很快你就会把她忘掉的。但是，身为儿子的我，一辈子也无法忘记自己的母亲。”  
梶山低着头，咬住了嘴唇。  
“所以，我在想，如果我也死掉，是不是就能见到妈妈了？我生下来就没有爸爸，现在妈妈也没有了，姐姐拉扯着我也很累。如果我死了，我会很开心见到妈妈，其他人也都会很开心。”  
“则行，不要这样想……人活着，是有很多责任的，不要轻易说死这个字。”  
“我不想管什么责任！”则行冲着他吼道，两眼通红，“这个世界上再也没有人像妈妈那样爱我了，你懂吗！只剩下我和姐姐孤零零两个人了，我甚至想，我甚至想……拉着姐姐一起去见妈妈……”  
“则行，真壁她也会希望你们好好地活着。她一直在你身边的，也许你感觉不到……但如果你就这样放弃自己的话，妈妈会很伤心的，不是吗？”  
“妈妈，为什么……她就这样走了，很快这个世上所有人都不会记得她了，这不公平……”  
“所以，你才要好好地活着啊。你要好好地记得她。则行，人活着不光是被别人爱着的，还可以去用力认真地爱别人。没有人像妈妈一样爱你了，但总会有人爱你，你也会深深地爱上别人……在遇到那个人之前，不可以轻易去死。”  
则行没再说话，只是哭得更厉害了。  
“见到妈妈的方法，到底会不会有呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
“梶山叔叔，在梦里，你有和我妈妈说过话吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“说什么了？”  
“都是些无关紧要的话吧……真正想要对她说的话，一次也没有说出来过。”  
“你想对她说什么？”  
“我想说，山上的事，其实我没有忘记。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“就是对不起的意思。”  
“你真的喜欢我妈妈吗？”  
梶山没有回答，只有海浪的声音在两个人之间呼啸。  
“你会不会也像其他人一样，很快就把她忘记了？”  
海浪的声音一直在响着，梶山只是沉默。最终，则行哭着在他的怀里睡着了，梶山把他背回了收容所。  
六  
又是一个清晨，梶山如同往常一般，凌晨四点从噩梦中醒来。真壁去世后，他养成了步行上班的习惯，总是会经过真壁出事的那个路口。每次经过那个路口的时候，他都会神思恍惚，接着在那里停下来等一会儿。  
他不知道自己在等什么，他只是想这样做。  
现在他站在人行横道上，离绿灯结束还有一段时间，他站在正中央，等待着。  
仿佛是回应他的期待一般，一辆横冲直撞的汽车向他疾驶过来，路人纷纷躲避，刺耳的鸣笛声像是催命符般不停地响着。  
梶山闭上眼睛，这样的场景，在他的梦中预演了很多次。  
但是，没有预料之中的疼痛，也没有任何响声，喧嚣吵嚷的世界安静了一秒钟。  
他睁开眼，发现这辆汽车堪堪停在他面前一公分处。坐在驾驶座上的司机惊魂未定，额头上出了薄薄一层汗，对方下了车，走过来，对他道歉：“对不起，你没事吧？车子突然就失控了……”  
梶山感到了绝望，这种绝望把全世界的重量都压到了他的身上。他缓缓蹲下身子，轻声地呜咽了起来。  
这个世上，到底还有没有能见到真壁的方法？  
没有了，没有了……这个世上没有她了……  
他的呜咽声越来越大，眼泪一颗一颗地掉了出来。围观的人越来越多，司机站在一旁，不知所措。  
有人小声问司机：“出什么事了？”  
“不知道，好像是受到了惊吓吧……因为我刚刚差一点就撞到他了，真是不好意思……”  
梶山哭得越来越大声，终于变成了嚎啕。他坐在地上，公文包扔到一边，抱着自己的膝盖，高大的身体蜷缩成团，眼泪和鼻涕浸湿了他的衬衫。他嘴里含糊不清地喊道：“没有了，再也没有了……”  
能让他用力去好好爱的人，再也没有了……  
这个世界上，只剩下他自己。  
“只是那么一点小事，怎么哭得这么厉害啊？”围观的路人窃窃私语。  
“不知道，”回答的人指了指自己的脑袋，“大概这里有问题吧。”  
东京车水马龙的大道上，一个小小的角落里，那个身材高大衣着体面的中年男人在抱头痛哭。人们看不见他的脸，只能看到他被泪水染成深色的西装，还有发红的耳朵。他的哭声越来越大，越来越沙哑，仿佛想要把自己的全部生命，都在这样的哭声之中消耗干净。  
周围的路人用异样的眼光对着他指指点点，仿佛正在看一场滑稽戏。


End file.
